


A Happy Bubble

by DivergentMage



Series: Fantober 2020 [3]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Fanart, Fantober 2020, M/M, because I have no idea how to put the actual picture on here, enjoy, errr, its just a link to the art, yeah there isn’t a story in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage
Summary: Uh it’s a link to a piece of fanart. That’s it.
Relationships: Wing Fanchu/Otto Malpense
Series: Fantober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949173
Kudos: 1





	A Happy Bubble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtiTheRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtiTheRat/gifts).



This is for Fantober 2020. Day three, rainy day. https://stanning-one-wing-fanchu.tumblr.com/post/631006355881394176/fantober-day-three


End file.
